Athletes who practice extreme sports such as FMX, BMX, adventure racing, skateboarding, sandboarding, and many others, require specialized gear that must be comfortable and protective, but these athletes also prefer clothing and other gear that are fashionable and attractive. The specialized gear needs to be able to withstand the great physical exertion of the athlete and the exposure to different external elements that result from the environment of the particular sport.
For decades now, denim has been a popular “American comfort” staple in everyone's closet, both in the United States and around the world. While denim is a relatively tough and durable fabric, conventional denim lacks the resilience and other performance and/or comfort characteristics desired for athletic endeavors particularly extreme sports. It is an object of this invention to provide a denim fabric and gear made from this fabric suitable for extreme sports athletes, providing them with comfort and an outstanding level of protection, while being fashionable and attractive.